narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rie Hojja
'Rie Hojja '(Hojja理恵, Hojja Rie) is chūnin-level kunoichi Background Rie came in the Hidden Leaf village with Jiraiya. She didn’t remember anything. Jiraiya told the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, that he found her one night in his way back to the village. She was sleeping and in her hand was a letter with her name. The letter was sealed with chakra so no one can read it. The hokage met the girl and decided that she be treated like other kids and start going in Academy. Days later, the Hokage was surprised by the presence of Iruka in Hokage’s office. Iruka said that the girl had an unbelievable knowledge capacity. Danzo Himura heard their conversation. They doubted that Rie might be a spy from other villages. Hokage refused to hurt Rie so Danzo ordered a team from the Root to kidnap her. While Rie was sleeping she had a bad feeling, that something was going to happen. She saw a shadow in her window so she slowly got out of bed and run away. While she was running in the forest one of the man which Danzo ordered to kidnap her, found her. She found herself in the darkness and some people were making jutsus at her. Apparently she wasn’t a spy, so Danzo decided to make her one of his people. He failed at it cause days later she escaped helped by a boy at her age. Danzo never found out who helped her. The first friend that she made in Konoha was Sasuke Uchiha. They had a lot in common. Rie decided to make her own life,cause the past didn’t matter her anymore but deep inside she had doubts.She made her own ninja way. She wanted to have something hers, to protect it and fight for it, and also be acknowledged by everyone in the village. So she decided to be a Hokage. Then she met Naruto Uzumaki, with whom she shared the same dream. They became best friends.She also befriend Sakura, Ino and others. She had very knowledge but she wasn’t good in practice and she had poor chakra control. Early in the series, she didn’t care much about training but after hearing some rumors in the village for her she realized that people so hated her so she was determined to be the strongest kunoichi ever and to become a Hokage. Personality During part I,Rie is never serious and she like to make jokes and pull pranks so she often gets in troubles.After meeting Naruto she become more cheerful and make more friends.She always had a lack of patience and is not that confident due to the fact that she is an outsider but she learn from Naruto how to believe in herself. In the pre-time skip she went with Naruto and Jiraiya to train.In this time she become more mature and stronger too.She maintains her cheerful personality but she also become more scary when she’s angry.She learn to collab with Naruto and they get to understand each-other very well. During Part II, Rie is changed to a mature but still funny girl and focused to her goal.She still regret herself for letting Sasuke go, so she do her best to find him.After returning to Konoha she also become a close friend with Sakura.Tsunade also offers to help her with medical jutsus cause she realized that Rie was a real talent at it.Rie accept the offert and that also make her be more sensitive and understands the others better.She consider Naruto her big brother and everyone is surprised by this.She still feel like an outsider but she try to don’t think about this and learn to love Konoha and protect it. Appearance Rie is fair-skinned with ligh orange eyes.She keeps her long brown hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs similar to Kushina’s. In part I, her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail with short bangs similar to Sakura’s.She wore a black T-shirt and short grey pants and her standard blue shinobi sandals.She wears her “hitai-ate”(forehead protector) on her waist. In part II she wears a reddish jacket and black trousers and dark blue shinobi sandals.She ties her hair in a high ponytail with bangs like Kushina’s.She keeps her “hitai-ate”(forehead protector) in her forehead. She later appears wearing black boots with heels. During the Fourth Shinobi World War she wears a black T-shirt, black trousers and her reddish jacket is tied in her waist. Abilities Taijutsu Rie uses taijutsu very often. In part I she was very bad at taijutsu but her taijutsu skills developed a lot under Jiraya’s teachings. She uses taijutsu for defensive purposes but also at fighting opponents. In the Fourth Shinobi World War her taijutsu skills developed in an amazing level. Kekkei Genkai Due to the demonic chakra inside her which is a mix of Yin and Yan she learned to materialize this chakra together with her own chakra into different forms. She inherited from her mother the Shoton Style. Earlier in series she wasn’t able to use or make shoton cause she was unable to produce enough chakra for it. She was able to do it while she was training to learn to use the demonic chakra with Jiraiya. Since Jiraiya had a little acknowledge what shoton were he helped her to use the Shoton.She also used her shoton and got to learn more about it when she fought with Guren. Guren also learned her few shoton uses to protect Yukimaru. Rie uses Shoton during battles with stronger enemies and whenever is necessary. Rasengan She learned how to do Rasengan at the same time with Naruto. She had troubles learning Rasengan cause she was unable to control her chakra. But after woking hard she achieved it. Also she improved Rasengan to RasenShuriken form. Otsuno : It’s Rie’s most powerful technique. Otsuno is a big amount of chakra concentrated in the hand and in the moment of the attack the chakra level get in the higher point and become destructive. It took Rie a long time to create this technique and to perfect it. She got serious injuries in her hand while training for Otsuno.She get to finally complete the technique in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Part I Part II Movies Video Games Trivia Quotes References Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL